Pitch Perfect TV
by WebzForevz
Summary: What if Pitch Perfect were a TV Show? When Stacie, Beca's best friend, falls for someone who's taken, and Beca fall for someone while she's taken, she know there's about to be some drama, so be prepared. Staubrey, Bechloe... Mostly Staubrey now. Starts off with Jeca and Laubrey (Luke and Aubrey), but don't be deterred. High School AU
1. Episode 1

**So I had this idea, what if Pitch Perfect was a TV show? It would be kinda like Glee, but every episode there's a new riff-off and the whole episode is their problems and them practicing sort of, and at the end the riff-off would happen and the categories used would coincidentally match up with what they needed to get off their chest.**

**Also, there's a few differences, like everyone's basically in the same grade, and Luke's a part of the Treble's. **

**So ya, I made this. This is episode 1. Each chapter is a new episode, so enjoy. And sorry I keep making more projects it's just once I get an idea I have to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. **

Beca Mitchell, she had been a loner, closed off until she met Jesse, a movie loving nerd who changed for the better. She was now, along with her friends, ready for her second year in high school. She had joined the Bella's this year, for some reason all the acapella group's had their auditions during the summer. They sang in some competitions but it was mostly friendly 'riff-off's as they called them against the teams also at the school.

There were three teams, The Bella's which included Aubrey and Chloe, the captains, Beca, Fat Amy (Don't ask), Stacie who happened to be her best friend and right-hand-woman, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose. Each were different in their own unique ways yet all got along so well, it was truly incredible.

The second team were the Trebles, and all male team including Jesse, Benji, Luke, Donald, Bumper, and Tom. There were others but no one exactly cared about them.

Then there was the third group, the Harmonics, but they were unpopular and no one knew any of their names except each other's.

At the tryouts that summer, Chloe, the co-captain, was sick and could not attend, so she had yet to meet her.

"Hey Becs, you ready?" Stacie called from across the street, running towards her.

"I guess, it's just the first day of school. Once it's over we have a whole year of learning." Beca shrugged.

"Wow, way to ruin a good day." Stacie mumbled out. "Anyway, now that I'm out and proud it's time to help me scope out some lesbians!"

"First off Stacie, I'm straight, second, I have a boyfriend, and third, you're the only one out except for Cynthia Rose who already has a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah." Stacie responded blankly. "Denise, right? She goes to that other school or something."

"Yeah, and anyway, there's no fresh meat for you. But aren't you like pansexual or something? Can't you go for guys too?" Beca asked. When Stacie had come out she hadn't exactly understood all the sexualities but after a thorough explanation she had most of them down, including polysexual, omnisexual, pansexual, bisexual, and just plain homosexual. She was now more educated on the subject than Cynthia Rose which made her proud, but she chose not to use the knowledge, nor had she ever needed to.

Stacie only shook her head. "Sure I could, but they're all just looking for sex. I need someone who wants me for me and not some meaningless hookup."

Beca's eyes grew wide. Stacie wanted to somewhat settle down? She never thought that would happen, but she patted her friend on the back. "So you're done with your promiscuous lifestyle? I gotta say, I'm proud Stacie. I mean, you only started last year, but we were so young I was hoping you'd stop soon."

Stacie scoffed and feigned hurt. "Wow, thanks." she muttered, earning a chuckle from her friend.

When they entered the school, they brought out their schedules and compared. They had first, second, and third period together, lunch, and sixth. Beca smiled, it was nice to be with someone she knew, unlike last year when the only class she could enjoy was English where the teacher was the biggest philosopher and most obnoxious person she had ever met. Instead of listening to his life story, she would pass notes with Stacie and make fun of him while pretending to pay attention.

She also had first with Jesse, which happened to be English, they had talked about it yesterday and apparently the Bella's captain herself, Aubrey Posen.

Not a lot could be said about Aubrey from Beca's perspective, but from what she did know, her dad was a hardass and raised Aubrey to be a prude. She wasn't prone to suggestions, she hated how Beca dressed based on how strict she was raised and spat out lines from her father constantly about giving up. It was sad, but Beca decided she could never change the girl nor wanted to try so she'd just have to deal with it.

Entering the room, she noticed an empty seat next to a redhead, and sat down. The first thing she noticed was her eyes when she turned towards Beca, they were like the sky yet aqua, almost piercing into Beca's sole. "Hi!" her energetic voice called out to the brunette who had just sat down next to her. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Chloe!"

Beca was mesmerized by the view of the beautiful girl, but quickly shook it off. She was straight, right? Then again she could be bisexual but she hadn't felt for any girl before. And it couldn't be demisexual because she hadn't had a bonding moment with this girl yet. Sexuality was confusing.

"Chloe? Like, co-captain of the Bella's Chloe?" Beca asked, hoping she was right so it wouldn't be so embarrassing.

"Yeah! Are you a new member?" the redhead asked.

Beca nodded. "Cool! You're going to have a lot of fun in our group, singing is like, the best." Chloe responded, not waiting for Beca to speak.

"Yeah." was all Beca could think to say, and turned to the front where the english teacher had appeared.

"Welcome students, I take it you all had a good summer. Now, let's get down to business. The person to the left of you is your new partner, but since that's a little confusing I'll fix it." Beca smiled, that cliche where the two people who just met get paired together was about to happen, but very well knowing that it usually ended in love, she was excited. Unknowing though, her best friend Stacie had been right next to her, to her left, and she got paired with her instead. Chloe was paired with Tom, the school quarterback and 'heart throb' who happened to be the biggest douche bag Beca's ever seen.

Beca smiled though when Chloe rolled her eyes at the selection and hesitantly turned to the grinning boy.

"Beca, we're partners! Aren't you excited?" Stacie smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah dude, we're gonna own this class!" Beca fist bumped her friend as the english teacher began to explain how the projects would work.

Each month the partners would read a book and then create a powerpoint on what they thought the message the author was trying to portray was and how they think it impacted societies point of view.

It sounded terrible, but with Stacie she assumed it wouldn't be that bad.

***theme song, just picture Beca with Jesse but then Chloe comes over causing Beca to smile some love sick grin and Jesse gets mad which pans to Stacie drooling all over Aubrey who then walks off with Luke, and Fat Amy comes with cake to cheer her up, and then Donald and Lilly talking when Bumper comes along and takes him away, which pans to the Bella's all together in a group and trebles all in a group facing each other with crossed arms with titanium playing in the background***

At lunch Beca sat with Fat Amy, Lilly, Jesse, Benji, and Stacie. Jessica and Ashley were no where to be found and Cynthia Rose ate outside to talk to her girlfriend over the phone.

"So then during science, when he was trying to show us how everything worked he broke the thing off of the burner and he couldn't stop it from burning so he just left it and then it caught on fire like ten minutes later, we had to throw it into a huge sink and smash it with a hammer!" Jesse explained what had happened during his second period while Beca had History, and was now bummed she missed out on it while Fat Amy high fived him since she had been the one who had gotten the hammer for the teacher.

"I just can't wait for when acapella practices start, the riff-offs are gonna be awesome!" Stacie exclaimed.

Each week there would be a riff-off with the three school teams going up against each other, the categories were somewhat easy since most were new to this. Beca imagined this would be somewhat challenging but based on her vast musical knowledge she should be able to bring her team to victory at least once this year.

"Honestly I just wanna see Stacie date someone this year. I heard how popular gay shippings were and I wanted to give it shipping one a shot." Fat Amy revealed, causing everyone to laugh. "No seriously, I'd make a tumblr page and everything while the closeted lesbians at this school can make fanfictions."

Stacie laughed along. "That sounds amazing actually." She said in between laughs.

"I'm telling you, everyone's doing it." the Australian explained.

After lunch, Beca and Stacie went their separate ways, but both had free period next and decided to meet up. Beca had a few questions for her tall friend that couldn't wait.

"Stacie, I think I'm bisexual." she blurted out when they found a spot in the library.

"Really? Who's the girl?" Stacie asked, now fully invested in her friend's problem.

"Chloe, co-captain of the Bella's. She's beautiful and I just met her but... Wow. But I'm dating Jesse! I can't think these things about other people while I'm with him!" Beca exclaimed. She didn't want to hurt Jesse, they had been dating for almost a year after being friends for five, she couldn't lose him.

Stacie sighed, it was quite the situation. Finding out you're bi while dating a guy everyone calls your high school sweetheart? Not good. But, she had to help and the only way to do so was to show her she wasn't alone. "Well, I have some feelings for our head captain so don't feel so bad. It happens to everyone." Stacie patted her back for comfort, but Beca shot up.

"What? Feelings? AUBREY?" she yelled.

"Shh! Not too loud, someone could hear you!" Stacie pushed her friend on the shoulder to show she was mad but not too serious.

"Sorry, it's just, she's kinda a prude." Beca mumbled the last part but Stacie still heard it.

Stacie scoffed. "So? She's hot and smart and she actually talked to me during fifth period."

"Dude, she has a boyfriend. And second, I'd you want to get the girl you have to use beautiful, not hot, girls take it better. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks for the advice. As for Chloe, if you like her then obviously Jesse isn't doing it for you." Stacie informed her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you so easily had feelings for this girl then Jesse isn't enough and he might never be enough." Stacie explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. But what do I do? I still really like him." Beca asked her, still so confused on what to do.

"It's been almost a year and if you can't say 'love' still then there's something wrong." Stacie mused.

"I think I'll just stay with him. Unless my feelings for Chloe grow stronger I think I'm fine." Beca shrugged, deciding that was the best plan for herself. "As for yourself, Luke's a dick. Aubrey will probably dump him soon and then you'll get your chance. That's if she's not completely straight, though. So good luck."

"Thanks, and you too." Stacie fist bumped her friend as they left the library for their last period.

***first commercial break.***

Beca had just finished researching the sexualities and right now bisexual seemed right but she wasn't sure. It was right after school and she had Bella's practice in a hour so she was at Jesse's house. "Be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." Beca told him, standing up.

"Alright." he mumbled, looking through movies on netflix. He decided to look up some good ones on Beca's laptop, but when he saw her recent history, which was all on questioning her sexuality, he closed it, wide eyed. "Shit." he whispered, lying back.

When Beca came back in he tried to play it cool, and Beca didn't question his some what deflated demeanor. She only shrugged and sat back down.

**XxxxxxX**

"Alright Bella's, first practice so I'll go over the basics then you can chat with your fellow teammates. Don't forget there's a riff-off tonight so be ready for that." Aubrey started as Beca zoned out.

Stacie slapped the brunette on the arm minutes later and when she refocused her attention the blonde's eyes were on the both of them, and while Beca was somewhat frightened, Stacie for the first time in her life gave a shy smile. What Beca didn't expect though was that the blonde smiled back at Stacie. As if she was glad one person was paying attention to her.

After another lecture about dating Treble's, which Aubrey said was okay for her since she was the captain, she claimed it was not good for anyone else because they didn't respect them. Stacie raised a hand.

"But Luke doesn't respect you. Why is it different?" She asked, Aubrey's face going red with embarrassment and anger, the rest of the Bella's "oooo"-ing.

Chloe stifled a laugh and gasp, and Aubrey cleared her throat. "No comment." She mumbled, and called a five minute break for the girls.

"Dude, not cool. I said break them up, not be a dick." Beca said to her friend.

"Sorry, I just think she should rethink who's she dating. Anyways, so you think we'll do good in the riff-off?"

"Yeah, me and you listen to all types of music, we'll win it for the team."

**XxxxxxxX **

"Welcome to the riff-off!" Justin, an acappella enthusiast yelled in the middle of the empty pool at the school.

"If you suck, if you sing the wrong lyrics, or if your song doesn't match, you are-"

"CUT OFF!" most of the acappella veterans yelled.

"Alright, it's time for our first category..." he spun the projected wheel. "Sexuality songs!"

One of the Harmonics jumped in, starting to sing.

She says I smell like safety and home

The rest of her group joined in as the tune and background vocals.

_I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"_

_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

_And I-_

Then Beca cut them off, rapping one of her favorite songs.

_I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me_

_Have you read the YouTube comments lately?_

Chloe and the rest of the Bella's watched with round eyes, Chloe mostly, at how well Beca could rap, the. When their shock ran off they joined.

_"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily_

_We become so numb to what we're saying_

_A culture founded from oppression_

_Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em_

_Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board_

_A-_

Jesse made the zipping motion and started.

_a pretty girl faster than I can_

_Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna' understand_

_His group joined in and Beca watched with wide eyes, scared based on the song. _

_I think my girl is_

_Bi ay ay ay ay ay_

_Should I say goodbye?_

_Should I give it a try?_

_I think-_

Next thing she knew a Harmonic cut in, it was most likely the most they've ever contributed to a riff-off from Aubrey's memory, but their song choice was off.

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed. _

"Sorry Harmonics, that song, though sounding transgender, is about a breakup. You are-"

"CUT OFF!" The rest of the groups yelled.

"Alright, Bella's vs the Trebel's, and the category is... Breakup songs!"

Chloe ran to the center, looking at no one in particular though Beca did see she looked at her for a split second.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I-_

She was cut short by Bumper, the douchebag head of the Trebles.

_I... will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I-_

Beca jumped in, singing her sound towards everyone around her instead of exactly at Jesse. It didn't exactly explain how she'd feel if she broke up with him but it would help them win so she went with it.

_I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm-_

Luke came in with a song and Aubrey looked up, seeing if he would feel bad if they had broken up but her hope fell as douche number 2 as Beca and Stacie called him started singing.

_I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,_

_I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,_

The rest of the Treble's joined him, Tom and Bumper most enthusiastic.

I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.

I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

"Sorry fellas, but the category was breakups, your song was about a time getting over a breakup, and not caring anymore, so you are-"

The Bella's, smugly smiling at the boys finished for him. "CUT OFF!" They yelled, smiling.

All except for Beca who was afraid Jesse had found out about one of her biggest, newest secrets yet.


	2. Episode 2

**Thanks for reading and actually making it to chapter 2. It will pick up the pace soon enough, meaning more drama and romance will come faster.I hope at least. I'm a huge Staubrey shipper so that's why I always include them in my Bechloe stories, and this is my first time having Jeca be a thing. Even though it's barely a thing.**

**So yeah, episode 2, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

"Beca please, I need your help. I need to know if Aubrey is even slightly interested in girls." Stacie pouted. She had been complaining to Beca for an hour about it and though Beca was her best friend it was getting to be annoying.

They had decided getting an early start on their English project would be good but deciding to read together was becoming a hard challenge when their reading speeds were so different and the book they were reading to start, To Kill a Mockingbird was challenging and started off terribly boring.

Beca huffed. "Fine, I'll ask Chloe about it and see what she says."

"Yay! And Chloe? You're friends with her? How are you supposed to not let your feelings grow if you hang out with her?" Stacie asked after basically jumping on Beca and hugging her.

"Well I… I never thought about that. Shit. What do I do? I can't just stop being friends with her!" Beca shouted.

"Just block her on instagram. That's what I do." Stacie said, absentmindedly sharpening her nails. Beca face palmed and took away the razor stick (What are those called?). "Hey!"

"I can't just block her on instagram then forget about her! She's my friend, there's gotta be a different way to get over her and still have Jesse." Beca explained, desperately in need of a good plan. "Well, at least she's straight. Then it'd only be one sided so there's no chance in leaving Jesse for her." Beca said, with a strange sense of relief.

Stacie snorted, trying to stifle her laughter. "Dude, Chloe came out last year. She's bi."

"What?" Beca's eyes grew wide.

"She came out last year. So technically, you do have a chance. Oh my god, then you can double date with me and Aubrey!" Stacie practically squealed.

"Okay that's if one, she likes girls, two, she likes you, three, I break up with Jesse, four, Chloe likes me back, and five, we get together. That's _five_ things! And until we get through knowing and doing those things, it won't happen."

"So… a checklist of some sorts?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah but- No. We're not doing that."

"Too bad, already writing it down." It was true, Stacie was grabbing a pencil a fresh piece of notebook paper as she spoke.

She began to write down the checklist, which went as follows.

Find out if Aubrey's gay.

Find out if she likes you, most importantly

Get Beca to break up with Jesse

See if Chloe likes Beca back

Get Chloe and Beca together, call it Operation: Bechloe. Get Fat Amy to help, she's great at shipping.

"Dammit, fine. I'll find out if she's gay, then we have to find out if she's into you, then I have to figure out if I'm in Chloe even more, that will result in me breaking up with Jesse and she has to like me, okay, that's how that will go." Beca finally gave in.

Stacie quirked an eyebrow. "So you're admitting that this will end in you breaking up with Jesse?"

"No that's… That's not what I meant. That's just what _has_ to happen in order for a double date."

"Sure. Hey, did Jesse ever talk to you about that… thing?"

"No, I think he's just avoiding the subject, today at school he barely talked to me and he usually kisses me after lunch. Today he was just kinda… silent."

"He's not taking it too well, that's sucks. Anyway, that's enough reading for today, I'll have this finished by tomorrow, and by that I mean I'm off to use Sparknotes!" Stacie said, picking up her things and dumping them into her backpack, leaving her friend with a kiss on the cheek causing Beca to blush.

"You can't do that Stacie!"

Stacie stuck her head into the room. "The kissing or the Sparknotes?"

"Sparknotes. I guess the kissing on the cheek is fine if it's platonic." Beca mumbled.

"Oh it is, you're not my type. Tall blondes are." Stacie winked, and with that, she was gone.

**XxxxxxxX**

Due to Stacie's constant nagging on the subject, Beca approached Chloe at the next Bella's practice about the question on her friend's mind. "Hey Chloe, can I ask a question about Aubrey? It's for a friend."

"Oh it is," Chloe winked, "Let me guess, Benji?"

"No, Benji likes Ashley. And anyway, it's uh, for a girl actually." Beca said, her face becoming red.

Chloe gasped. "Oh my god, do you like Aubrey? I thought you had a boyfriend?" Beca thought she saw a look of disappointment in the redhead's eyes, but shook her head before looking closer as she took in the information.

"No it's for Stacie!" she yelled, a little too loud that Aubrey and Stacie both looked her direction, Stacie becoming a bit red and a little angry, the blonde was only confused looking at the tall brunette.

"What is?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh…" Beca's eyes grew wide, turning towards Aubrey. "Nothing, just… English. About To Kill a Mockingbird. Wanted to know about gender expression and how that affected Jean Louise in that time period."

"Oh, okay," Aubrey said, turning back towards the group."

"So uh," Beca turned back, scratching the back of her head.

Chloe just looked at her, thinking. "Stacie likes Aubrey, huh? Good."

"What? What do you mean good?" Beca looked at her with a slight scowl.

"I ship 'em, simple enough. And Luke's a douche. Look, never tell Stacie this because they have to learn to like each other on their own with no push, but Aubrey's super gay." Beca's eyes grew wide. "She's only dating Luke to please her father, and though I tell her she doesn't have to, she says she needs to show him that she's daddies perfect girl and would never be anything but that. So yeah, Staubrey could happen."

"Staubrey? Stacie and Aubrey? Oh, clever. Anyway, I won't tell her, I wouldn't want to risk her making a fool out of herself in front of Aubrey or something because she would know she likes girls."

"Yeah, and Aubrey's gotta break up with Luke on her own, learn to stand up to her dad. So just don't tell Stacie." Chloe explained.

"Aye aye captain." Beca saluted and walked away.

***theme song, just picture Beca with Jesse but then Chloe comes over causing Beca to smile some love sick grin and Jesse gets mad which pans to Stacie drooling all over Aubrey who then walks off with Luke, and Fat Amy comes with cake to cheer her up, and then Donald and Lilly talking when Bumper comes along and takes him away, which pans to the Bella's all together in a group and trebles all in a group facing each other with crossed arms with titanium playing in the background, and yeah, this is here every chapter***

"Hey dude, what's up?" Benji asked as Jesse came dragging his feet through the doorway to the living room. He had invited Jesse to come over to watch a movie, and he reluctantly agreed.

"Just found out some pretty messed up shit." Jesse mumbled.

Benji cringed, he wasn't used to Jesse swearing but when he did it meant trouble. "What happened?"

"I looked on Beca's history when I was looking up a movie and it seemed that she was questioning her sexuality. The last page she was on was about bisexuals. The last girl she talked about was this girl she just met, Chloe. I think she likes her." Benji grimaced and patted his friend on the back.

"It's alright. She can't help who she likes, that's a fact, and if she ends up liking Chloe then it's okay. It's not your fault. But hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"So you're saying to just let her go?" Jesse asked.

"Dude, you haven't even said "I love you" to each other and it's been almost a year. Just quit it now if you have a problem with her being bisexual."

"I'm just afraid she'll cheat, they say bisexual's are more promiscuous."

"Actually that's a harmful stereotype you shouldn't encourage." Benji tried to explain, but Jesse wasn't really listening. "Well, there's no love without trust, so if you don't trust her since she's bi then just break up with her already."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Get her out of the way before it's too late and we're basically handcuffed." Jesse said, reaching towards his phone.

"What does that even mean?" Benji asked, clearly confused.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Jesse answered, texting Beca.

**Hey, I know you like Chloe. We're done.**

"That's a little harsh." Benji said, looking over Jesse's shoulder at his phone.

"Doesn't matter, it's done no matter how I put it." the brunette replied.

"That's a good philosophy. I should write that down." Benji muttered. "I don't think it was right still, but if you really want to do this, then just keep that message. Don't correct yourself or whatever for what you're doing wrong, I don't even care."

"Dude, I'm not doing anything wrong. Now that she's free she can go to Chloe and they can hump like rabbits or some crap while I enjoy the single life."

"Alright fine, don't listen to me." Benji mumbled. "But you'll regret this."

**XxxxxxX**

"Dude, Jesse just broke up with me," Beca gaped at her phone, suprised at the words she just read, texting back, she responded with;

**Okay**

"Shit, really?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

It was quiet for a minute before Beca only shrugged. "So about your Aubrey problem, if you really want her just go for it. I don't see what the point in waiting is." She pondered if that was too much, revealing too much about what Chloe said.

"Did uh, did Chloe say if she liked girls." Stacie asked.

Beca thought for a minute about what lie to give her so she would be off the hook. "No, she said Aubrey never talked about it. Maybe she likes girls and she's just too shy. I don't know, go ask her."

"Alright then." Stacie said, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her down the stairs of her house to Stacie's car.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked, almost being dragged.

"Aubrey's house. Before you ask, yes I know where she lives, and two, not a stalker, so shut up."

Beca made a locking motion over her mouth.

When they pulled up they saw Luke outside the house when his phone started to ring, and seeing who it was he answered. "Hey babe."

"Who calls someone who's right outside their house?" Beca asked rhetorically.

"Nah, just left Aubrey's. I'll meet you there in five minutes." they heard him say and Stacie gasped quietly.

"He's cheating on her! Oh my god this is what she needs to hear to break them up!" Stacie whispered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Beca said remembering what Chloe said about Aubrey sticking up towards her dad.

"Come on Beca, I need this, I need her."

"But-"

"That's it I'm doing it anyway. Sorry, but this is the first time I really want a girl besides to get in her pants, and now that I have a way to get her single and open, I have to do this. And it's helping her too, breaking her up with a cheating bastard." Stacie pouted.

"Fine. But I didn't have a part in this." Beca mumbled.

"I know. And hey, why didn't you feel any depression when Jesse broke it off?" She asked.

Beca just shrugged. "I don't know, I just didn't really care. I liked us as friends anyway, kissing him was kind of like… Kissing a cousin, or brother."

"So why did you keep it up so long?"

"I don't know, I just liked the feeling of people thinking of me as normal. When I was with Jesse they didn't think of me as weird girl who wore too much eyeliner, they thought of me as Jesse's girlfriend. I don't know which title is worse but the girlfriend one definitely felt better." Beca explained, fumbling with her fingers as she spoke.

"Oh. So are you still bi? Or… lesbian now?" Stacie queried her shorter friend.

"I think I'm still bi. But I don't know, changing my orientation later is still an acceptable thing to do in today's society."

"God you sound like a wikipedia article." Stacie groaned.

"Yeah I do. Let's get out of here."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hey Aubrey," Stacie called from down the hall, seeing the blonde beauty turn to face her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Luke is cheating on you. I saw him talking to this girl on the phone last night who wasn't you. You should break up with him before he uses you anymore." Stacie explained.

"What? He'd never do that!" A look of sadness and disbelief crossed in Aubrey's eyes and Stacie felt bad, but she had to get her to believe her.

"But… he did. I saw him. I heard him." Stacie informed her.

"No, you're just… Jealous! Jealous I have him and you don't."

"No… I'm not. He's a douchebag, why can't you see that? Why can't you accept that? There are so many other people who want you yet you pick someone who doesn't treat you right, and maybe never will."

"I don't care what you think, he's a nice guy to _me_ and that's what matters." Aubrey lied, turning away and began to walk off.

"Aubrey please!" Stacie called to her down the hall, and got a glare in return from a teacher for yelling so loud. "Sorry," she mumbled, walking off.

**XxxxxxxX **

It had been two days since his breakup with Beca and Jesse was finally feeling the remorse and Benji was, as a good friend would be, there for him. "I was an idiot." Jesse muttered during his movie marathon with Benji. It was now Friday, the day of the riff-off but as usually it wasn't until nine so he had some time. "The worst part is, she just responded with 'Okay', I mean, who does that?"

Benji shrugged. Ever since Jesse started to like girls he had to play therapist. "I don't know, maybe she was just hiding her true emotions.

"How do I get her back?" Jesse asked, somewhat sitting up.

"Well, maybe you could sing a song to prove to her you were wrong. There's always some to choose from, and maybe the category could match up with the one you want. Let's see, what about a slow song, something that's not too upbeat so it shows your emotions, and the tone can portray how you feel correctly?

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Hm, Hero wouldn't work, neither would You and Me, um… Oh! How about Passenger's Let Her Go?" Benji suggested.

"That's perfect!" Jesse snapped his fingers, then hugged his friend. "Thanks dude! I'm gonna go practice!" Jesse said, rushing out the door.

"You're uh, you're welcome." Benji quietly called after his friend who had already left.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Welcome back to the Riff-off! Last time our fabulous Bella's won!" Justin said, gesturing to the Bella's who curtsied or bowed. "Who will win this time? Let's find out." He took the spinner out of his pocket, and the groups held their breath, and turning back around he called out. "Songs of Regret!" Benji nudged Jesse who nodded, but before he could start one of his teammates was already ahead of him.

Quickly Donald ran to the center, the Bella's were confused when he and the rest of the Treble's were able to sing the tune and each word of the Five Seconds of Summer Song perfectly.

_Taking every breath away with all of the mistakes I made_

_From all the letters that I saved_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_I wish I could've made you-_

Chloe made the zipping motion and began to sing, she apparently really liked Bruno Mars because this was the second one she sang in a row.

_you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you-_

Jesse came in, remorse in his eyes but Beca turned away from him with a scowl.

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

The Treble's joined in, they obviously knew about his recent breakup and gave him all the help he could in getting his girl back.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go._

When they finished, since it seemed no one else could find another song since nowadays most were happy and energetic, Justin went to the middle. "Since The Treble's finished their song without being interrupted, they win!" he announced while the Treble's cheered.

Jesse walked over to Beca, a frown on his face. "Hey." he said. "I'm sorry. I know being bisexual is just who you are and it doesn't change you. Take me back?"

Beca just looked at him and scowled again. "You expect me to just take you back? No. What you did was selfish and just because you feel like bisexuals are greedy and cheaters, you don't deserve to have one." She walked away, muttering under her breath and Jesse hung his head, all the Bella's had watched the exchange.

**XxxxxX **

**Thanks for reading! Also, songs in the riff-off last chapter were She Keeps Me Warm, Same Love, I Think My Girl is Bi, and If I Were a Boy for the first riff-off and the second one was It Will Rain, I Will Always Love You, Break Even, and Ridin' Solo.**

**This episode's riff-off was Everything I Didn't Say, When I Was Your Man, and Let Her Go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I just realized I haven't updated this in a while. I also just realized this is mostly just Staubrey. And I like that. A lot. It's way better than Bechloe anyway :P Lol jk, all ships are equal. *Sigh* Yes, even straight cisgendered ones… I also realized that I could've just made this a story and not a show but the way I order the plot lines and stuff makes me feel like it's Degrassi and it motivates me that way. **

**And lastly, since this is a show a lot of characters will have their own plotlines, but mostly just the main characters on PP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**XxxxxxX**

"I can't believe it didn't work." Jesse mumbled. He was at home, it was Saturday night and he was still grieving. He lost his girl and couldn't even get her back, it was nothing like the movies.

"It's alright, I'm sure there's other girls out there." Benji said, patting his friend's back.

"I don't think so man." Jesse turned to face Benji. "She was so… perfect."

"Was she? Or was it an illusion because you were dating her and just needed someone, anyone truly."

"Shit." Jesse gaped at the realization.

"Well, now that you've realized your mistakes, I've got a date with Ashley."

"Really dude? Congrats!" Jesse fist bumped Benji, Benji had liked Ashley since middle school and now he finally had the chance.

"Yeah, but it's a double date, me, her and her friend Jessica. But Jessica doesn't have a date but we need her so it's not super awkward. Come with me? It will help you get over Beca faster." Benji pleaded with his friend.

After a minute Jesse gave in. "Sure, why not."

"Yes! Thanks dude."

**XxxxxxX**

"Beca, I'm getting no where with Aubrey. I'm being… _Friendzoned!_" Stacie basically shouted while her and Beca were in the library.

"First of all, we're in a library, so be quiet. Second of all, the 'friendzone' isn't a real thing. It's only something guys use to make girls feel bad about not dating them."

"Okay, but I'm not a guy so it's okay."

"That's not how that works at all." Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie. She just never gave up.

"Oh my god, I got it. I'll get video evidence of Luke cheating on her! Then I'll send it to her _anonymously_ so she doesn't know it's me, she'll break up with him and then I can date her!" Stacie exclaimed.

"No Stacie, bad idea." Beca tried to stop her but Stacie was already out of the library by the time she finished. "Shit."

Beca got out her phone and texted Chloe, she had to help before Stacie messed everything up and Aubrey would never be able to stand up to her dad on her own.

_Hey, so Stacie just ran out of the library to get evidence that Luke's cheating on Aubrey, on a scale of one to ten how hard should I try to stop her?_

In about a minute she got her answer.

**Not good, NOT GOOD. Aubrey would not take too kindly to her trying to mess up her relationship. IT'S A TEN!**

Beca quickly got up and ran out of the room to her friend, but she had no idea which direction she went. "Crap…" Beca muttered.

***theme song, just picture Beca with Jesse but then Chloe comes over causing Beca to smile some love sick grin and Jesse gets mad which pans to Stacie drooling all over Aubrey who then walks off with Luke, and Fat Amy comes with cake to cheer her up, and then Donald and Lilly talking when Bumper comes along and takes him away, which pans to the Bella's all together in a group and trebles all in a group facing each other with crossed arms with titanium playing in the background***

That same day at school Benji approached Ashley and Jessica at lunch. "Hey." Benji said as he grew closer and Ashley looked at him and immediately smiled.

"Hi," Ashley said, causing Benji to grin.

"So, I talked to Jesse on Friday and he will be accompanying us on our date for Jessica." Jessica immediately sprung up from the book she was reading, a toothy grin sprouting on her face.

"That's great!" Ashley added.

"Yep! Now that he's single, he and Jessica can totally be my OTP."

Jessica grinned wider at the prospect and nodded. "I've always liked him."

**XxxxxxX**

"So he just broke up with you? Just like that?" Chloe asked Beca, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, apparently since I'm bisexual, I'm gonna eventually cheat on him."

"Well, that's terrible! I'm bi and you don't see me going around and sleeping with everyone!" Chloe shouted.

Beca just shrugged, obviously not wanting to discuss Chloe's sexuality. She still didn't know if her and the redhead could work, so she just tried to ignore it. "Wait, aren't we supposed to be stopping Stacie?"

"SHIT!" Chloe yelled, jumping out of her bed and down the stairs, Beca following closely by. "We have to stop her before she shows Aubrey the tape! Where is she?"

"Um… Well… Where does Luke usually go with girls?" Beca asked.

Chloe thought for a moment, then grinned. "Just get in my car and I'll drive us there."

Five minutes later they parked outside the Milkshake Place, a small restaurant the kids in the town went to on their first dates… And apparently Luke still went because he didn't like to spend money. There they saw Stacie while they spied through the window. She had a video camera and was sitting in a slightly enclosed booth, getting good shots of Luke being touchy-feely with the girl he was with.

"I think she's from out of town." Beca whispered. "I think she would've known about Luke's relationship with Aubrey if she wasn't."

"Makes sense. Now come on, we have to stop Stacie." They entered in, Luke not noticing them, then rushed to Stacie's booth and sitting down.

"What do you guys want?" Stacie hissed.

Beca sighed and shook her head. "Listen, Chloe here tells me Aubrey would _hate_ if you tried to break her and Luke up. She has to do this on her own and you can't push them. That's like me pushing Chloe to break up with Tom so I can date her." Beca's eyes went wide. _Shit_, she thought. _I blew my own cover!_

"What?" Chloe asked, a slight smile.

"Uh, um… It was a metaphor." she sputtered out.

"Actually…" Stacie started, causing Beca's head to whip toward her. "It's a simile." She finished, smirking.

"Oh." Chloe looked slightly disappointed, but Beca shook it off.

"So yeah, Stacie, don't do this."

The tall brunette sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Beca patted her on her back after standing up. "Good luck with Aubrey though." After Beca and Chloe left, Stacie looked down.

"Damnit." She mumbled.

***Commercial Break one* **

Jesse had to say, the date had been going pretty well so far. Ashley and Benji were hitting it off like he always knew they would, and him and Jessica had more in common then him and Beca ever did.

Benji stopped mid-conversation though, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked him.

"What… What is Jessica and Jesse's ship name supposed to be? Their names are almost identical! Oh god… Not good…" He mumbled the last parts, everyone laughing.

"Why don't we just use our last names? Mine is Smith. Swith, Smanson." Jessica suggested.

"Swith. Sounds like Sith. Sounds great to me!" Jesse agreed, him and Benji laughing.

At the end of the date Jesse dropped Jessica off at her door stop. _No way!_ he thought, _We're gonna kiss on her door step! Like.. in the movies! This is way better than dating Beca._ And that's exactly what happened. Skipping- Wait, not skipping. He's too manly to skip. Guys don't skip. _Stupid fragile masculinity… _After running back to the car, no doubt mesmerized, he got in and buckled up. "Best. Date. Ever!" He yelled. Benji agreed quickly and they drove back to his house for another Star Wars movie marathon. Jesse's life was finally looking up for him.

**XxxxxxX**

The next day at school, Stacie ran to Aubrey's locker, catching her there a few minutes before the bell so they could actually have a conversation. "Aubrey," she panted. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't want you to be in a relationship with Luke if he'll hurt you. You deserve the best."

Aubrey looked at her questioningly. "Why? We barely know each other, we literally just started talking this year, why do you care?"

Stacie thought about it for a second. How could she explain it without revealin- "I have a crush on you." _Oh wow, that was literally the opposite of what you were supposed to do_, she mentally scolded herself.

"What?" Aubrey basically shouted, eyes wide.

"Sorry." Stacie sighed. "It actually was not supposed to come out yet, not until I wooed you or whatever but yeah.. Guess it's out. Surprise?" She finished with self doubt.

"Well Stacie this has been a great chat but I have to um… Go anywhere else." Aubrey stated lamely and rushed off towards the girls bathroom, hand over her mouth.

Stacie walked down the hall, head down. Bumping into someone, she finally looked up finding Beca.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, feeling a little bad for her friend. Something had to have happened, something bad for Stacie to look so.. Unconfident.

"Let's just say rehearsals are going to be a bit… Awkward. And maybe Aubrey will no longer help me with my routine because that requires.. Touching. And eye contact. And speaking."

Beca looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, then gasped. "You _told _her? That wasn't supposed to come out before she broke it off with Luke!"

"I know…" Stacie cringed hearing her broken voice. "It just came out. And she rejected me. Kind of… She just kinda walked away. Like it meant nothing and it's just weird or something."

"I'm sorry dude." Beca frowned. It was way too early. _Damnit Aubrey, why can't you just stick up to your dad? NO one hurts my best friend!_

**XxxxxxX**

It was second period when Chloe got the news. From Aubrey.

"_You did what!_" she yelled.

"Not so loud!" Aubrey whispered. "Yes, I rejected her. I can't date her, think about what my dad would say! He would disown me! I can only be friends with girls Chloe! If the word 'girl' goes after it, then there's a problem!"

Chloe just stared at her, disbelieving. "So you're friendzoning her?" Chloe slowly stated.

"Well- no, I mean." Aubrey sighed. "Yes, technically yes, for lack of a better term."

"Ugh." Chloe shook her head, taking out her phone.

_Aubrey just admitted to friendzoning Stacie._

**Oh god. Oh great, now Stacie just read the text. Now she'll mope even more.**

_I feel so bad, she doesn't deserve this. The Staubrey ship was never supposed to sink._

**We just have to let it be I guess.**

_Oh you did not just quote John Lennon._

**Oh yes I just did :)**

"Wow Beca you and Chloe should get a room." Stacie smirked, Beca turning red.

"Shut up."

"So when are you going to tell Chloe about your raging toner?" Stacie asked.

"My… My what?"

"Toner. Musical boner. It's like you haven't learned a thing from- Well, ya know." Stacie finished, sadly looking down.

"It's alright dude, you'll win the girl one day.

"I hope." Stacie whispered back.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Welcome to the Riff-off!" Justin yelled, again, which was honestly driving everyone nuts. "Let's get right to it!" he took the spinner out of his pocket, shining it at the nearest wall. "Category is… Friendzone!" he shouted, Stacie and Beca's eyes growing wide. _It's amazing how these always have to do with our problems…_ Beca thought to herself. Before Stacie could run in though, someone had already started singing.

The Harmonics came in with a Meghan Trainor song to mosts surprise, which was already half acapella to their advantage.

_If you want my love_

_You gotta do what it does_

_if you want these sweet like sugar gucci lips_

_You gotta give it up_

_I know you think I'm cool_

_but I ain't one of the boys_

_No don't be 'fraid that I'm_

Stacie cut them off, this category helping in what she had to say to Aubrey, so she looked at her for most of the song. She of course shuffled slightly uncomfortably through the chorus, hoping Aubrey would understand.

_I'm in the friendzone_

_I'm in the friendzone_

_I'm in the friendzone _

_Now I'm in the friendzone._

The rest of the Bella's joined in, adding to the harmony, while Beca came in for the rap looking at Chloe.

_I've got the blues_

'_cause we're not knockin' the boots_

_we're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes_

_I hate when you make me-_

Jesse came into the center to cut them off.

_about me_

'_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_I'm-_

Aubrey started singing and all, including Beca, were surprised she knew a Taylor Swift song

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_but she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_

_She's-_

Benji cut it, fist bumping Jesse, they assumed no one else had any songs left based on the small amount of friendzoned songs. Ashley of course swooned causing an eyeroll from Aubrey. _Why do they always fall for Treble Makers?_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_The way she see's it's me_

_on her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's-_

Stacie got an idea and at the right moment came in to cut them off.

_She's looking through me_

_If you were me then you'd be_

_Screaming someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably _

_trying to get the girl all the bad guys want_

She turned to Aubrey, the bad guy was clearly Luke and Aubrey knew it too.

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_And she's the girl all the bad guys want!_

When they finished, Justin came over. "Congrats again, ladies. You've won the Riff-off once more!"

They cheered as Beca watched Stacie and Aubrey have a staring match, which was mostly Stacie looking a mix of sadness and hope while Aubrey looked like she might throw up. "I'm sorry," the blonde whispered. "I can't break up with him."

Stacie's demeanor changed, she slouched and her eyes grew weary as she hung her head and walked off, Chloe slapping Aubrey on the arm and whispering "She's all you've ever wanted! Needed! Now this? Stand up to your dad and get the girl!"

"No Chloe, I can't. She's just another girl." Aubrey argued.

"I can't believe you." Chloe looked irritated and walked off, leaving Aubrey alone with her thoughts.

**Wow, it's been a while. I had just been reading the other chapter 'cause I'll literally read anything you put in my face and wow? I left it like that? Jeez, I probably won't finish it but whatever, here's another chapter just because. And maybe I'll finish another chapter of When the Sky Turns Red, but I've never been on a date so I don't know how to write one for Mitchsen so I may just make it a Chacie chapter while Fat Amy just documents them so she can write them well for her fanfiction. idk. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aight yo, Webz is back. Here's another chapter because I really like writing riff offs. I also changed two of the ships because I became obsessed with a new girl/girl ship which is now my OTP. Don't worry, Bechloe and Staubrey are still the same.**

"Alright Lilly, there's a lot of gay going around, and we've got to write it all down. You know what that means?" Lilly shook her head, completely enthroned. "Time for a ship list."

"Bechloe uptop." the quiet girl offered.

"Of course. Then Staubrey." They continued writing, putting down every ship they could think of. By the end of the day, this is what they had come up with;

**Bechloe (Beca and Chloe)**

**Staubrey (Stacie and Aubrey)**

**Mitchsen (Beca and Aubrey)**

**Chacie (Chloe and Stacie)**

**Chaubrey (Chloe and Aubrey)**

**Steca (Stacie and Beca)**

**Jessley (Jessica and Ashley)**

**Dynthia (Denise and Cynthia Rose)**

"Okay, so we have all these ships, but which one is the OTP?" Fat Amy queried.

Lilly shrugged then spoke, albeit quietly. "Staubrey has the most reasons to become canon, besides Bechloe of course, but Bechloe is too mainstream. I say Staubrey is our OTP."

"Alright, Staubrey it is." As Fat Amy finished writing 'OTP' over Staubrey and it's description, a harsh wind whips through and blows the paper away. "Shit!" Amy yells, earning a glare from one of the teachers.

"Well there goes two days of work." Lilly whispered.

"Mhm." Fat Amy replied, chewing her lunch.

**XxxxxxX**

Walking outside to sit with Chloe at lunch, a piece of paper whacks Aubrey in the face. "Ow!" She shouts, pulling it off of her to read the words written. Circles in the red ink is;

_OTP: Staubrey. Stacie and Aubrey. Stacie, a promiscuous girl turned puppy dog for Aubrey, and Aubrey, control freak turned sweet for Stacie, both were slightly self centered before meeting each other. They balance each other, and though they do not have as much recognition as Bechloe (Beca and Chloe), they have just as much chemistry. _

Clenching the paper, she reads the names of the owners at the bottom and walks straight up to them, angry. "What is the meaning of this?" The blonde shouts, shoving the paper in Amy's face.

Amy slowly takes it, her look of confusion turns into a smile. "You found it! Thanks Aubrey!"

"What is Staubrey?" Aubrey forcibly asks.

"Well the description is right ther-"

"No, I mean why is this a thing that people ship! I'm not gay!"

"Well." Amy starts. "First, only like five people ship it which is just me, Lilly, Beca, Stacie obviously, and Chloe. Second, it's a great ship. Like it says, you balance each other out. Trust me, you'd make a great couple." Fat Amy smiles at the glaring blonde who's somehow gotten angrier. "What?"

Aubrey just got matter at the Australian's lack of comprehension. "I am NOT gay!"

"Yeah… I never said you were. You're denying it pretty hard though, are you sure you're not-"

"Don't finish that!" Aubrey screeched, then stormed off.

Lilly then came over, taking the paper from Fat Amy. "I have two more ships."

Fat Amy handed her a pencil, and Lilly began to write.

_Jessley. Though Jessica and Ashley are with Jesse and Benji, they have been friends for years and seem to have more of a connection, and do cute things when nobody's looking._

_Jenji. Again, they are with Ashley and Jessica but the two are best friends, and Benji always sees the best in Jesse. The reason this could be canon is that Jesse is way too into wanting a 'happy ending' from a movie, so he doesn't realize he's gay/bi. _

"You're right! Jessley is my new OTP." Fat Amy and Lilly fist bumped, then continued down the hallway.

*theme song, just picture Beca with Jesse but then Chloe comes over causing Beca to smile some love sick grin and Jesse gets mad which pans to Stacie drooling all over Aubrey who then walks off with Luke, and Fat Amy comes with cake to cheer her up, and then Donald and Lilly talking when Bumper comes along and takes him away, which pans to the Bella's all together in a group and trebles all in a group facing each other with crossed arms with titanium playing in the background*

After school Beca went to Chloe's house to do homework, but after a while they ended up ditching their papers to watch television.

On the couch Beca was sitting relatively normally, while Chloe's head was in her lap, playing with her hand.

"Chloe." Beca started. Chloe turned to face her friend, mouth full of the popcorn that she made. "Why do you touch me so much?" Beca asked.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, though it was muffled by the food so it came out 'whadu meme'.

"Well, we've only been friends for a short time, but you seem to touch me a lot. Like, my hands and arms and you lay on my lap and kiss my cheek. Why do you do it?" Beca was never the type of person to allow physical contact, but for some reason it just felt right with Chloe, but she wanted to know why Chloe felt the need to.

"Because I like you." Chloe said innocently, obviously implying she liked Beca platonically, but Beca didn't catch her drift.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I like you." Chloe repeated.

Beca was mentally freaking out, how could Chloe be so nonchalant about it?

"I just remembered I have to, go, right now" Beca said, getting up from the couch as fast as possible and running out of the house.

Chloe watched from her spot on the couch, hurt.

**XxxxxxxX**

Jessica and Ashley were sitting at lunch with Jesse and Benji, their conversation growing stale. Turns out that they didn't have much in common, and their interests weren't good enough to make conversation.

Benji stopped mid sentence, and sighed. "Yeah okay, this isn't going to work."

The rest nodded sadly in agreement. "It sucks though." Jessica sighed.

"Yeah, to be honest I think I'm gay." Benji said, the rest looking at him in shock besides Ashley.

"Same." she said.

Jesse thought for a moment. "Yeah. I don't know how I didn't notice. I think.. Maybe I was too obsessed with movie endings to realize."

Everyone looked towards Jessica, who just giggled. "So now you're all expecting me to come out? Yeah, alright, I think I'm bi at least."

They all just looked at each other before laughing hysterically. "So we're all gay?" Benji said between laughing.

"Basically. Does this mean Beshley and Swith are done?" Jesse said.

"Yep." Jessica and Ashley nodded.

For the rest of lunch, they all stole subtle glances at their friends, and this might've been the lunch they realized they had feelings for someone who was right in front of them.

Their best friend.

**XxxxxxX**

Luke and Aubrey were talking at lunch, Luke constantly checking out all the other girls in the surrounding area.

"Luke, you're not even listening to me speak!" Aubrey snapped, tired of him ignoring her.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he said, still staring at anyone with breasts in sight.

"That's it," Aubrey snarled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked as Aubrey began to walk away, grabbing her wrist.

She broke free from his grip and continued to walk. "We're over! I'm tired of you. You don't listen, you don't care, and I'm pretty sure you're cheating on me!"

"Oh come on babe don't be like that." Luke said, void of pretty much any emotion showing that he didn't care.

"No. We're over." With that Aubrey turned around and walked to Chloe's table, sitting down.

"So…" Chloe said, while everyone in the cafeteria watched them. "You guys are done?"

"Yep." Aubrey said, finishing her lunch.

From across the room Beca and Stacie watched, who were both avoiding their crush. "Well, now you've got an opportunity." Beca said, shrugging.

Stacie turned to her friend. "What about you and Chloe?"

"She said she liked me and I freaked out." Beca mumbled.

"_What_? Why didn't you tell me! What did she say?" Stacie asked, becoming confused and surprised at what Beca said.

"I asked why she was so touchy feely and she was just like "'Cause I like you." and I freaked out." Beca answered.

Stacie sat for a minute, then face palmed. "Beca, I think she meant platonically. That's why she didn't understand what was wrong with her saying it."

Beca contemplated that for a moment, then also face palmed. "Crap, you're right. I've got to apologize."

"Yeah I've got to too, to like, say sorry to Aubrey for making her uncomfortable or whatever."

They both decided that during their free period which they shared with the blonde and redhead, that they would apologize.

**XxxxxxX**

Jessica and Ashley sat in their free period, and Ashley was in a deep thought. "Jessica, I have a question."

Jessica turned to her friend. "You can ask me anything."

For a moment Ashley just stared into her green eyes, then shook her head to try to get herself back on track. "So… Say you like someone. But you don't know if they like you back, but you've known them for a while and don't wanna ruin anything." Ashley tried to explain, attempting to not make it sound like it was about Jessica even though it definitely sounded like it was.

For a moment Jessica looked a bit disappointed, but Ashley shook it off. "Just go for it, if you're really friends then even if they don't feel the same, it shouldn't ruin anything."

"Is that… If someone had feelings for you but you didn't return them, would you still be friends with them?" Ashley swallowed.

Jessica pondered the question for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, if I was close enough to them."

"Okay, uh alright. Um... I don't…" She sighed, looked at the ground then back up, seeing Jessica's confused expression. "I think I like you."

She could hear a small intake of breath from her friend after her confession, and she waited for the rejection. "I need to think." was all she heard.

"Huh?"

"I need to think. I'm pretty sure I know how I feel, but I need to think about what this could turn into."

"Oh uh, okay. Yeah, that sounds fine." Ashley said. "I'll give you some time to think it over, I'll just be," she pointed behind her. "Over there."

She walked over to Benji's desk, sitting down at an open table next to him.

"Hey." she said, interrupting Benji from his thoughts. "I could hear the cogs turning from all the way over there, what's wrong?"

"I think I like Jesse." Benji said.

"Ah. Yeah, I can see that." Ashley said.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just think I've liked him for a while."

"Same, I just admitted my feelings for Jessica." Benji looked up, slightly smiling.

"That's good. What did she say if you don't mind me asking?"

"She needs to think about it. Said something about what it would turn into? I don't know what that means really." she said, looking down.

"I think I understand. She wants to make sure that it wouldn't ruin anything between you two if you ever break up or something."

"I hope we'd never break up." Ashley whispered.

Benji chuckled. "I could see you guys together in the future."

Ashley looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've been friends for so long, I think you'd work great together."

Both smiled, and went back to their homework.

**XxxxxxX**

Though Beca and Stacie were both nervous, they approached their crushes. Beca sat down next to Chloe, who looked up. When Chloe saw Beca though, her eyes hardened. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I'm so sorry for the other day, it's just… When you said you liked me, I thought you meant _liked _like, and I freaked out." Beca explained.

Chloe's eyes softened, but in a sad way. "Would it really be that bad if I did like you?"

"Well no.. But, I don't know. It's a hard question to answer."

Chloe nodded. "What if I do like you?" she whispered.

Beca's eyes snapped to hers. "What?"

"Maybe I do."

"Well I uh… I… Like you too." Beca stuttered.

Chloe grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're kinda the reason I realized I was bi." Beca shrugged. After a minute, she grew nervous. "So…"

"I've gotta get a book from the English room, I'll see you later." Chloe got up, kissing Beca on the cheek and leaving.

Beca rubbed her cheek where Chloe kissed her, then turned to where Stacie and Aubrey were talking.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Stacie said when she sat down.

"It's… It's fine. You can't help who you like." Aubrey responded, trying not to look at Stacie.

"I'm also sorry about trying to break you and Luke up." Stacie continued, trying to make conversation so she could continue talking to Aubrey.

Aubrey sighed. "It's okay, you were right anyway."

"He didn't deserve you." Stacie said somewhat quietly, but Aubrey could still hear her. "He had you and he wasted it, who knows why. I don't know who would ruin their chance to be with you." Stacie said, and Aubrey looked up and they made eye contact. Aubrey saw the vulnerability in Stacie's eyes and quickly looked away.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry if… If what I say makes you uncomfortable. I don't mean to say what I say, I guess I can't help it. You make me want to be a better person."

Aubrey sighed once more, and looked up. "I do like you Stacie." Stacie grinned. "But…" Stacie's smile dropped a little. "I'm scared. Of what other people will think of me. What people will say. I want to be with you Stacie, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can be who you want me to be."

Stacie nodded. "Take as much time as you need." She then got up, sliding her hand along Aubrey's shoulder making Aubrey shiver.

**XxxxxxX**

"Alright everyone!" Justin yelled, gathering everyone's attention. "First category; Secrets!"

Benji ran in, looking at Jesse. Fat Amy raised an eyebrow, were her and Lilly right about Jenji?

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest _

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I-_

Jessica ran in, and the Bella's were surprised she knew this song. She looked at Ashley, who grinned at her and harmonized.

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Beca smirked at her friend, looking towards Chloe and singing backup.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another secret_

_(Just another regret)_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I-_

A Harmonic cut in, but what that sang caused muffled laughter through the crowd. What was worse was the rest joined in.

_I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else  
Well I'm over it  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what_

"Sorry Harmonics, but the word was 'I' and you sang 'I'm'. You are-"

"CUT OFF!" The rest yelled.

Justin took out the electronic spinner once more, facing it all the wall. When it finished, he turned to the Treble' and and Bellas. "Not Over Someone!"

Tom ran into the center, looking at Chloe. They had broke up the previous year, but Chloe was done with him. Vice versa though, not so much.

_Where are you_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I cannot dream_

_I cannot sleep tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness _

_Come creeping up, so haunting everyone _

_And-_

Cynthia Rose cut in, her and her girlfriend had broken up a week ago due to the long distance, and she was still heartbroken.

_And finally I'm forced the face the truth_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You-_

Luke cut in, turning to Aubrey. He attempted to pull puppy dog eyes, but Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

_You ever love somebody put your hands up_

_Said if you ever love somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything_

The rest of the Trebles jumped in, harmonizing almost perfectly.

_I was thinkin' 'bout her_

_Thinkin' 'bout me_

_Thinkin' 'bout us_

_What we gonna be_

_Open my eyes yeah_

_It was only just-_

Aubrey ran in and did the zipping gesture, and looked straight at Stacie

_just another girl_

_Then why can't I sleep at night_

_And why don't the moon look right _

_The sounds off but the tv's on_

_And it's a great big world_

_(She's just another girl)_

_Don't let her stick it to your heart boy_

_(She's just another girl)_

_All of my friends say_

_(She's just another girl)_

_Another girl _

Stacie grinned, and ran up to Aubrey and hugged her. "I don't care what anyone else says Stacie, what my father says, I like you, and I want to be with you." Aubrey told the younger girl.

"And the Bella's win again! Really, I don't think anyone can stop them." Justin said, though no one was listening because they were all watching Stacie and Aubrey with confusion.

Luke watched the entire exchange and stormed up. "What the hell Aubrey?" Luke snarled. "You like this bitch now? She'll probably cheat on you, dyke! You-" before he could finish, Stacie socked him in the nose.

"You can talk about me however you want, but never, _ever _say another word about her again!" Stacie yelled, turning around and walking away with Aubrey not too far behind.

"Wow." From across the empty pool, Chloe and Beca watched the entire exchange.

"Well at least they got together." Beca tried to look on the bright side, she was happy for her friend. Now it was time to get her girl. "Speaking of that, um, Chloe, do you think-"

"Yes Beca, I want to go on a date with you." Chloe smiled, and Beca grinned back.

"Awesome, I'll, text you tomorrow." Beca attempted not to stutter.

Running towards Stacie, Beca almost tackled her with excitement. "We both got the girl tonight Stacie."

"Really?" Stacie looked at Beca who nodded vigorously. "Awesome!" they fist bumped, then continued to walk to their houses.

**Hope you liked the chapter, it's my all time favorite for this story. Songs used in order: **

**Secrets - One Republic**

**Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects**

**Secrets - Mary Lambert **

**I Miss You - Blink 182**

**Not Over You - Gavin Degraw**

**Just a Dream - Nelly **

**Just Another Girl - The Killers**


End file.
